inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kino Aki
For the scout character named Aki, visit Aki (scout character). Kino Aki (木野秋) was the first manager of Raimon Soccer Club and later becomes one of the managers for Inazuma Japan. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, she is the coach of Akizoura Challengers. Background She is the childhood friend of Ichinose and Domon. Aki, Domon and Ichinose lived in America and played soccer together. She witnessed Ichinose being hit by a truck and decided to give up soccer because of this. She and Domon returned to Japan under the impression that Ichinose was dead. Later on, she met Endou Mamoru and was impressed by his love for soccer which gave Ichinose to come to mind. She helped him to form the soccer club and became the first manager of the team. She also harboured romantic feelings for Endou. Appearance Aki has short brown hair, wears a pink clip at the left side of her head, and has brown eyes. She always wears a white shirt with a green ribbon and a grey skirt, partnered with dark blue socks and dark grey shoes. The other outfit that Aki is seen wearing is an orange track suit with white stripes at each sleeve and a pair of white shoes. In GO she wears a long green sweater over an orange shirt and a long white skirt with a green horizontal line, along with black stockings and orange sneakers. She loses her clip and wears an emerald necklace. Plot Season 1 During the first episode, like Endou Mamoru, she also wanted others to practice. Kurimatsu Teppei, Shishido Sakichi, and Kabeyama Heigorou even told her that she sounded like Endou, she also agreed that his influence wore off on her. She also played soccer when she was a child, until she experienced a horrible trauma because of an accident that happened to her childhood friend. Later on, when E ndou, Ichinose and Domon were trying to master the hissatu Tri-Pegasus, she was eventually the reason they were able to complete it. She was also, along with Haruna and Natsumi, the one to discover what Zeus' source of incredible power during the match with Raimon. Season 2 During the fight against Aliea Gakuen, she was sad that many of the players in the team got injured but she encourages everyone to do their best, just like Endou. Endou almost gave up when Kazemaru left the team, so she tries encouraging him, but unfortunately, she cannot change his mind. Ultimately, Endou was able to move on after watching Tachimukai trying to complete Majin the Hand, much to Aki's satisfaction. Season 3 Durin g the FFI Arc, She became Inazuma Japan's manager. During episode 97-98, she wanted to be with Ichinose, even considering quitting being the manager of Inazuma Japan but Domon insisted that she had to reconsider her decision, since it is her responsibility to be the manager of Inazuma Japan. Right after the final match we can see her getting something like a "love letter" on one of the photos (it looks like it was from Ichinose, who was telling her that he is well and that his surgery was successful). In episode 126 like the rest of raimon she also graduated and she is seen to be very happy seeing Ichinose playing soccer again. Plot (GO) She's the landlord of the apartment where Matsukaze Tenma lives. She was mistakenly assumed by Nishizono Shinsuke as Tenma's mother. She seems to be uncomfortable by his assumption, though Tenma immediately corrects him, saying that she is more of an "onee-san" or elder sister. She takes care of Tenma by cooking him food. She blushed when Tenma asked her if she received a call from America, hinting a possible relationship with Ichinose or Domon . In Episode 21 (GO), she is revealed as Akizoura Challengers' coach. In Episode 29, she wished Tenma "Good Luck", before the match with Kidokawa Seishuu. Later in Episode 41, she is seen talking with Natsumi when Raimon (GO) was about to play the finals match. She also say to Natsumi that Tenma is similiar to Endou, Natsumi's husband and it made Natsumi blushing. In Episode 044, she was seen celebrating Raimon's victory with Natsumi. In Episode 46, she was seen in Raimon's soccer club room bringing a cake to celebrate Raimon's victory. Then she is seen watching the television along with Haruna. She is glad because she can celebrate Raimon's championship with Haruna again. Plot (Chrono Stone) She appeared in Episode 002 (Chrono Stone) cleaning the Raimon soccer club with Endou when Tenma and the others went back in time. Relationship *Matsukaze Tenma (unknown relative) *Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka (childhood friend) Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Pegasus Shot '(IE3 Game) *'SH Ryuusei Blade '(GO Game) *'GK God Hand' (IE2/IE3/GO Game) *'GK Nekketsu Punch' (IE2 Game) *'GK Mugen The Hand' (IE3 Game) *'GK Seigi no Tekken' (IE2 Game) *'GK God Hand V' (GO Game) *'SK Never Give Up' (Game) *'SK TP Plus 20' (GO Game) Trivia *She has a season name like all female managers in the first series. Hers is Aki (秋) meaning Fall or Autumn. In her dub name, Silvia Woods, both her given name and surname means woods. *In Episode 23 of Inazuma Eleven, she parodies hissatsu making "Double Rice Bowls" in order to teach Natsumi how to make onigiri. *She is seen as the manager most closely with members of her team, perhaps because she was the first manager of Raimon. Category:Girls Category:Inazuma Girls Category:GO characters Category:Akizoura Challengers Managers Raimon Category:Inazuma Girls Category:Manager‘s Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Coaches Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Earth Character Category:Protagonist Category:Ultra Raimon A Category:Ultra Raimon B Category:Captains Category:Goalkeepers